


[podfic] Him and Me and You and Her

by Annapods



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Chat Noir broke his stare and shook his head, breathing out a short, humorless laugh. "My Lady," he said, "I can assure you that if you're really not interested in me, you wouldn't be interested in Adrien Agreste."00:40:45 :: Written bySocchan.





	[podfic] Him and Me and You and Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yvi_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Him and Me and You and Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827493) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/hamayah) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tuc1bvo50fcxjsb/%5BMLB%5D%20Him%20and%20Me%20and%20You%20and%20Her.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tuc1bvo50fcxjsb/%5BMLB%5D%20Him%20and%20Me%20and%20You%20and%20Her.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Podfic-Chicklet’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Socchan for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Credits:** the [“they had feathers, you cowards!”](http://pangur-and-grim.tumblr.com/post/166274291567/verylargefrogs-pangur-and-grim) line is from [Greer Stothers](http://greerstothers.storenvy.com/)

 


End file.
